el sufrimiento de un padre
by bastionkirkland
Summary: a pesar de todo, a pesar de los años, aun siene el dolor de sus hijos como el suyo propio. Actualidad. Las reacciones de España frente al paro agrario colombiano.


**Nota del autor:**

He tenido un relativo atraso con mis historias, y me excuso por eso, pero he estado en aprietos a razón de que el cargador de mi portátil sacó mano (o pasó a mejor vida, o para ser más precisos se estropeó), y he tenido que esperar por un cargador nuevo. Agreguémosle a esto el hecho de que apenas pude conseguir una memoria USB nueva (la otra se me había perdido con una cantidad considerable de música, documentos, doujinshis BARA, en fin), y mi pobre portátil está con la batería completamente agotada.

Pero bueno… puede que fortuna se haya ensañado conmigo en estos últimos días, y de verdad, tengo muchos pendientes por cumplirles a ustedes, en especial con el capítulo de **Tigres Latinos** que ya casi está en su punto, más **Una esperanza de Paz**, más el posible lanzamiento de alguna de las historias que pienso subir (por el amor de dios… respondan a la encuesta que abrí en mi perfil, no les quita mucho tiempo) ya sea **Hetalia World's Fair**, **Del amor, la vida y otras cosas** y **Hetalia Budokan **(los summaries están en mi perfil, si quieren leerlos ahí están disponibles). Más sin embargo, este pequeñito one-shot tiene dos motivaciones: primera, compensarlos a ustedes por mi desfachatez al no actualizar ni subir nada durante este largo tiempo… (Les juro, les prometo por las tres cosas más sagradas que tengo, que son mi madre amada y adorada, mi palabra scout y en nombre del santísimo y grandioso Prusia-senpai que apenas pueda actualizo y me pongo al día con todo) y segunda, mirar los actuales sucesos que acontecen en mi país (Colombia) pero desde otro ángulo: **desde el ángulo de España**.

Todos sabemos que a pesar de todo, y a pesar de lo que digan, **España es el papá de todos los latinos**, o mejor dicho, es "la mamá", para ser más precisos (la "madre patria" como se le dice comúnmente), y puedo decir que a pesar de todo, **LittlemonsterStick** me hizo caer en cuenta con respecto a esto: puede que haya hecho a un lado a Toño, pero sin querer queriendo, como diría el chavo del ocho. Y bueno, sería bueno conocer cómo se siente Antonio frente a lo que ha sucedido con Juan Pablo y con José durante todo este tiempo. De hecho, uno de los **UEP Headcannons **plantea que el lazo entre España y Colombia es tal vez muy sólido por una razón**: el conflicto entre el gobierno español y el Euskada Ta Askatazuna **o **ETA**, a razón de que las FARC y el ETA tuvieron una fuerte vinculación en cuanto a logística y entrenamiento subversivo, que se comprobó en el atentado contra el ex ministro Fernando Londoño en 2012, en el cual se usaron bombas tipo **Lapa**, frecuentemente usadas por el ETA en sus atentados terroristas.

Pero bueno… es largo y tedioso entrar en materia con respecto a los últimos aconteceres de mi país, el cual se está desgarrando lentamente gracias al paro nacional agropecuario (y del que de una vez digo, y diré, así me caigan todos encima,** no estoy de acuerdo,** por el sencillo hecho de que afecta seriamente a toda la nación y por el que yo mismo he salido afectado, aunque eso sí, el único responsable por el actual desastre es el **gobierno nacional** por no tomar las oportunas medidas para evitar este apocalipsis), por lo que al final de todo les digo: prometo compensarlos.

**El obligatorio disclaimer:**

**Hetalia es de Himaruya, así mismo España (Antonio Fernández Carriedo). Colombia **(**Juan Pablo Márquez Botero**) **es de pertenencia de SIRBluemoustache, y solo el argumento de esta historia es de mi propia autoría.**

**Disfruten de la lectura**

**Madrid, la mañana del 29 de agosto.**

—_en otras noticias, la situación en Colombia se agrava con el paso de las horas, con motivo del paro nacional convocado por los principales sectores agropecuarios del país. Las manifestaciones se han extendido a lo largo y ancho de todo el territorio colombiano, generando fuertes enfrentamientos en las ciudades de Tunja, Facatativá, Fusagasugá, y especialmente en Bogotá, en donde se han generado fuertes enfrentamientos entre los manifestantes y las fuerzas de policía. Hasta el momento, los representantes del gobierno colombiano y los manifestantes no han llegado a un acuerdo, completándose ya cerca de 10 días de paro en el país suramericano. Seguiremos informando._

Antonio estaba preocupado, intentando amordazar la espantosa angustia que lo carcomía en ese instante. De forma nerviosa pasea entre sus manos un rosario, musitando en latín toda suerte de oraciones. Estaba nervioso, aterrorizado, poco menos que preocupado, imaginándose toda suerte de situaciones que estuviera padeciendo Juan Pablo en esos momentos. Sabia claramente que estaba sufriendo, que quizás estaba siendo desgarrado por dentro con visceral fuerza, en ese eterno limbo de dolor y sufrimiento en el que estaba sumergido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Y eso le dolía también.

Dejó el rosario en una mesita cercana. Apagó el televisor, se dirigió a la cocina. No hizo caso al celular, el cual repicaba con molesta persistencia una tonada andaluza. Quizás era Rajoy, aunque sencillamente no quería oírle o verle la cara después de la monumental desfachatez del escándalo de Bárcenas y el financiamiento del PP1. De hecho, no quería verle la cara relativamente a nadie, por lo que habían pasado ya días desde su última visita a su despacho personal en la Moncloa, y ni tan siquiera a las audiencias oficiales con el rey Juan Carlos en el palacio real de la Zarzuela. Trabajaba en casa, atendía a todos en casa, y de cuando en cuando salía a caminar por la gran vía2, cuando la monotonía solitaria de su casa lo aburría.

Lovino no se encontraba. Relativo a eso, ya era poco el tiempo en el que se veían los dos, y no era para menos: la anarquía y el desgobierno que reinaban en la península itálica no los dejaban verse bajo ningún motivo, tal vez de forma esporádica. Y también estaba ese molesto asunto sobre Gibraltar, las nuevas tensiones, todo aquel embrollo diplomático con Arthur.

No parecía ser un buen momento para el español.

Se sirve un vaso de agua helada. El sopor de la mañana se lo pide, su garganta está seca. Bebe pausadamente el agua, deja el vaso en el mesón de la cocina, regresa a su despacho. Todo es mecánico, monótono y rutinario, un hábito que no puede dejar tan fácil.

Sigue ignorando el teléfono celular, el cual sigue repicando. Es realmente molesto, no puede concentrarse, así que decide contestar.

—debería dejar de molestar tanto, señor… —espeta crudamente el ibérico con un tono de hastío.

—Cheríe_… ¿Por qué me estás contestando de ese modo? _—Responde el galo desde el otro lado de la línea— _no te he hecho nada malo… que yo sepa._

—perdona, las cosas no es que anden muy bien que digamos por estos lares, creo que ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Francia nota ese deje de preocupación en el tono de voz del ibérico. Lo conoce bien, a pesar de todas las riñas, enfrentamientos y rivalidades, sabe que algo sucede.

—_Me estás ocultando algo, _—le insistió entonces Francia— _hay algo que te preocupa y no me quieres contar… ¿no me tienes confianza, _Antoine_?_

—si… pero, son solo tonterías —responde España de forma evasiva.

Tonterías. Como si el ver como uno de sus hijos sufre desgarradoramente fuera una tontería. Pero Antonio prefiere tragarse sus problemas para sí mismo y no dejar que los demás interfieran en su vida, o en sus asuntos. Podía decir que Colombia había heredado esa parte de su carácter.

—_de todas maneras, pasaré por tu casa, estoy aquí en Madrid y voy a aprovechar para visitarte. ¿No hay problema con eso?_

—claro que no hay problema Francis. —Contestó apresuradamente el ibérico— solo dame un poco de tiempo para poder comprar algunas cuantas cosas, organizar la casa y listo. —Posteriormente inquirió— ¿quieres que te recoja en mi coche o tú vienes para acá?

—_será mejor que vaya para allá, quiero evitarte molestias._

—bueno, entonces nos vemos.

Colgó. Al menos tenía que intentar desviar sus preocupaciones. Así estas lo carcomiesen espantosamente.

**Simultáneamente, en La Habana, en el hospital Gregorio Marañón.**

Volvía a repetirse. Caía a ese limbo, en una eterna retrospectiva que no parecía acabar. La fiebre, los dolores, los delirios incoherentes de su mente lo habían empujado al sopor de la inconsciencia. Encerrando su consciencia en un limbo infernal del cual no parecía salir. En el que parecía estar atrapado.

Veía puertas. Cientos de puertas, de par en par en un interminable pasillo blanquecino y aséptico. Sentía terror, miedo, desesperación, ira, angustia, dolor. Pero por sobretodo, sentía un vacío terrible que lo dejaba aturdido. Teme abrir las puertas, teme avanzar, está paralizado del pánico, intenta reaccionar, intenta despertarse pero no puede. Está atrapado en su propio cuerpo, está desconectado de la realidad, en ese limbo misterioso y terrorífico que parecía arrastrarlo. Al azar, el chico de ojos verdes y cabellos azabache abre una puerta. Se ve a sí mismo, más pequeño, en su época colonial, cuando apenas era el "nuevo reino de granada". Recuerdos contradictorios y dulces de uno de pocos momentos que fueron realmente agradables con el español. Un sol brillante y luminoso, un prado verde y lozano, como el verde de sus ojos, radiantes y alegres sonrisas, estaba él, Enrique y José, rodeando al español, el cual tocaba sutiles arpegios de guitarra mientras los tres chiquillos le rodeaban. Luego, se les uniría un cuarto, refunfuñón y molesto… debía de ser Lovino.

Cierra la puerta. Sigue caminando. Intenta no perderse y abre otra: se ve ahora adolescente, su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, usando atuendos virreinales. Lo acompañan altos clérigos y dignatarios: es el virreinato de la nueva granada, una época que prefiere olvidar. Antonio está, pero distante. Las cosas no eran las mismas, a pesar de todo, ya no es el niño consentido del ibérico. Luego, su primera discusión, sobre las cargas fiscales y los impuestos. Lo recuerda bien, fue la primera vez en la que Antonio le daba una bofetada violenta, después de los reproches que se habían lanzado entre ambos. Los dos habían quedado en shock ese día, y durante largo rato no se dirigieron la palabra. Luego, había seguido lo de los comuneros del socorro… intentó pedir ayuda, más sin embargo Antonio le había dicho sin más ni menos "encárgate tu, que yo no puedo. No te voy a durar toda la vida", le dijo el español. Y con confianza en la iglesia, decidió pedir ayuda al arzobispo Caballero y Góngora.

Esa había sido su primer discusión con Antonio, era el año de 1781. Y después de eso, las cosas no serían las mismas.

Siguió su camino. Intentaba desesperadamente buscar la salida entre esas puertas, encontrando siempre recuerdos de su vida que lo zaherían con dolor, en desesperado frenesí por buscar una posible respuesta, más sin embargo siempre encontraba una cantidad mayor de preguntas, nuevos interrogantes que parecían surgir sin falta alguna. Luego, siguieron las voces, aquellas voces distantes que reconocía claramente, que le recriminaban y le increpaban su inutilidad: Caldas, Lozano, Baraya, Obando, Galán, Gaitán, Uribe-Uribe, en un eterno y constante reproche que parecía ser una tortura espantosa que lo zahería con mayor dolor.

Y mientras tanto, todos estaban en vilo, mirando como el colombiano estaba intentando luchar consigo mismo en medio del sopor de la inconsciencia, en el área de cuidados intensivos del hospital Gregorio Marañón cubierto por un pabellón tricolor, mientras José estaba a su lado, desesperado con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, intentando buscar algo de mejoría en el joven de cabellera negra.

**Regresando a Madrid…**

—ahora dime, que es lo que te está pasando.

Le era difícil ocultarlo. A pesar de todo, era demasiado evidente su sufrimiento, esa tortura patente que parecía carcomerlo con lentitud manifiesta. Y no era para menos, las últimas noticias lo habían tenido en vilo durante largos días. Cosa que empeoró cuando vio por la televisión los espantosos desmanes cometidos en la capital colombiana, que habían dejado incontable cantidad de heridos y detenidos3.

—no me está pasando nada Francis —terció el español— estoy tan normal como siempre.

—te conozco, estás preocupado por _Jean Paul _—dijo entonces el francés en un tono serio.

Ya no podía contenerlo. La angustia se reflejó automáticamente en su rostro, aunque intentó ocultarla tapándose el rostro e inspirando profundamente.

— ¡y como no preocuparme dios santo! —Exclamó con desesperación el ibérico— cuando vi las noticias no supe que hacer o que pensar, me duele que Pablito esté sufriendo de nuevo, y yo aquí como un inútil sin hacer nada.

—el es fuerte, sabrá sortearlo.

La desesperación y la angustia son una carga muy pesada. No puede ser indiferente frente a lo que sucede, a pesar de sus propios problemas, el tiempo, las mismas insalvables distancias que los separan a ambos, el océano que está de por medio. A pesar de todo, se preocupa como si fuese todavía su pequeñuelo, su chiquillo, la pequeña colonia que crió y educó con esmero y que ahora era una nación hecha y derecha.

Francis tomó el teléfono. Se lo pasó a Antonio.

—si quieres salir de dudas, lo mejor es que llames.

—no creo que sea tan…

—llama. —Insistió el galo en un tono serio— al menos intenta despejar tus dudas.

Tomó entonces el teléfono y marcó.

**De regreso a La Habana…**

—n-no… n-n-no mas… por,… por fav-fav-favor no más…

Los delirios eran cada vez más constantes, en medio de quejas sutiles de dolor. Sudaba frío, intentaba luchar, más sin embargo la situación lo dejaba cada vez peor. El dolor se intensificaba con el paso de las horas, llegando a ser realmente insoportable y visceral. José se encontraba aun a su lado, mientras Juan apretaba con barbárica fuerza su mano, intentando recanalizar el dolor que lo carcomía. Los demás seguían con su ritmo normal, visitándolo a intervalos regulares desde que había caído inconsciente. Algunos negociadores los visitaban, Humberto de la Calle inclusive se había quedado una noche entera al lado de Venezuela esperando, simplemente esperando a algún signo de mejoría.

Carlos está afuera del cuarto. Ingresa, quiere ver a su colega y amigo aunque sea un momento, y convencer al venezolano de que salga y descanse. Pero eso es tarea imposible.

—deberías de ir a casa, sabes que no puedes hacer nada estando aquí.

—Tengo que estar con él pase lo que pase, Carlos —espetó el pelirrojo— no lo dejaré a su suerte de nuevo.

—a este paso terminarás igual, piensa un poco en ti antes que en él, entiende de una vez hombre! —le increpa el moreno al borde del desespero.

—vete entonces tú. Yo me quedo.

No entiende razones. A pesar de todo, Carlos también está preocupado, pero intenta mantener la calma. Lo mismo hace Lukas, aunque este no cesa de crear nuevas infusiones que presto se lleva en redomas, botellas y jarras, las cuales da a beber al colombiano para ver si al menos puede aliviarle el dolor. Fracaso tras fracaso, el nórdico seguía en el laboratorio, intentando buscar una fórmula indicada para crear un analgésico realmente fuerte, para intentar aliviarle el sufrimiento al latino. Pero sin embargo, las cosas no eran tan sencillas como la vez anterior4. Y a pesar de que intenta mantener su expresión fría e inmutable, se notaban las ojeras demacrando su rostro, el agotamiento, la evidente desesperación de sus acciones, intentando aliviar infructuosamente el dolor de Juan sin ningún tipo de resultado.

Suena el teléfono celular.

—Responde, debe de ser alguien importante —le increpa sarcásticamente el venezolano al cubano.

El caribeño atiende la llamada. Se sorprende al oír esa voz. No creyó que en algún momento lo fuese a llamar, en vista de los últimos acontecimientos5.

—_Carlos, soy Antonio _—le dijo el ibérico al caribeño— _dime… ¿Juan Pablo está bien?_

—en mis tiempos se decía hola, como estás, cuánto tiempo ha pasado… vamos, un poco de cortesía no te hace daño chico —exclamó Cuba.

—_simplemente dime como está Pablito… la incertidumbre me está matando._

No sabe qué hacer. Ocultarle la verdad sería una crueldad enorme, y a pesar de todo el cubano siente en su interior que el español merece saber la verdad de lo que sucede. Pero sin embargo, desea evitar mayores preocupaciones entre la familia, bastante tenía con José, quien estaba allí al pié de Juan Pablo pendiente, como una sombra, mientras su propia crisis lo carcomía con espantosa lentitud. Enrique desconocía la magnitud de la situación (a pesar de que el ecuatoriano había llamado cuatro veces, el cubano decidió no contestarle para evitar peores consecuencias), así como Pilar. Era lo mejor, aunque no lo más correcto.

Aunque sea, debería de saberlo Antonio.

Sale del cuarto. Cuba ya está en el pasillo.

—está mal. —Dijo entonces Carlos con un tono desesperanzador y triste— mal e inconsciente. Delira y a veces convulsiona por el dolor. Suda por las noches, tiene las piernas terriblemente inflamadas, no puede casi moverse, la fiebre la tiene al mil y a duras penas reacciona. A veces grita de manera tan desesperada que el solo oírlo me desgarra el alma. Nos pide que lo matemos, que lo acabemos, porque el dolor ya le es insoportable… Manuel y Lukas han intentado aliviar sus dolores con toda suerte de pócimas y menjurjes pero no han podido…

Las lágrimas fluyen de su rostro. En Madrid, el español está en shock. Consternado, aterrado, golpeado terriblemente. Sigue oyendo, pero sus peores miedos están materializándose: su hijo está sufriendo. Sufriendo de una manera desgarradora y espantosa.

—…los doctores dicen que esperemos a ver qué pasa, pero hoy por la mañana estuvo peor… y creo que ya no hay esperanzas de que resista.

En Madrid, Antonio suelta el teléfono. Este cae al piso de parqué del despacho. Carlos cuelga. E inmediatamente, con impotentes lágrimas se sienta y se cubre el rostro.

— ¿porqué la maldita vida es tan cruel? —espeta el cubano.

**De regreso a Madrid.**

—_Toni…_ ¿estás bien?

Simplemente no había palabras. El español estaba allí, ido, como una estatua de hielo fría y distante, con una expresión de angustia en su rostro.

—Francis… quiero que me hagas el favor de reservar un vuelo a Cuba, que parta lo más rápido que pueda. —dijo entonces el español de forma fría y algo entrecortada.

—no cometerás una barbaridad… ¿o sí?

No responde.

Reservan el vuelo. A pesar de los rechazos iniciales, Francis insiste en acompañar a Antonio en su viaje, no desea que cometa una estupidez.

**Hospital Gregorio Marañón, área de cuidados intensivos.**

Las horas siguen pasando, el reloj sigue corriendo con su persistente martillar. Ya está considerablemente entrada la madrugada, son cerca de las tres. José aun permanece allí, en la habitación, a pesar de que ya pasó hace mucho el tiempo de visitas.

La asepsia fría e inhumana del hospital, solo es rota por tres tristes figuras que toman alternativamente varias posiciones. Un rubio sale de nuevo de la habitación, con cara de frustración y agotamiento.

— ¿y cómo…?

—es el quinto intento. —Dijo el noruego— y todo sigue de igual forma… nada parece funcionar.

— ¿Qué intentaste esta vez? —inquirió el chileno con curiosidad.

—hidromiel, acónito, ron blanco, ortigas maceradas en aguardiente y cloroformo diluido en agua. —respondió el escandinavo— pero no pareció funcionar.

—haces lo que puedes Luke… no eres dios —dijo entonces el cubano con algo de triste amargura.

Antonio ingresa. Camina de forma presurosa, Francis le sigue, aunque conservan una leve distancia. Apenas acababa de arribar, e inmediatamente se había dirigido al cuarto. Lo que vio, le desgarró sencillamente el alma: José estaba arrodillado, sosteniendo una de las manos de Juan Pablo, mientras este, estaba inconsciente por el dolor, vestido con una bata médica, cubierto con una bandera tricolor, conectado a toda suerte de máquinas que lo monitoreaban de forma constante, mientras las lágrimas de insoportable sufrimiento se escurren de entre sus cerradas pestañas.

Ni Carlos, ni los otros dos interfieren. José mira al ibérico de ojos verde oliva. Antonio no mira en la expresión del venezolano el reproche permanente, sino la angustia y la desesperación. Se hace a un lado, mientras con un arrullo acaricia la cabellera azabache del inconsciente, intentando buscar alguna reacción.

—Mi niño… mi Pablito… —musitaba España— aquí estoy… aquí estoy para acompañarte.

Francis lo ve. Intenta mantenerse fuerte, pero es difícil para el galo ver como Antonio sufre, y se desgarra espantosamente. Siente también impotencia, a pesar de que tiene otros problemas en los cuales debe de enfocarse.

—vamos… deja de ser tan perezoso y levántate… —suplica el español de forma suave, mientras intenta contener las lágrimas— José esta aquí y quiere verte… todos queremos verte…

Las cosas no parecían tomar un buen rumbo. Todo aquello había sido tan repentino, tan sorpresivo, como una bomba de tiempo que ya había estallado. No solo era el inconformismo de los sectores agrícolas frente al ventajismo de los importadores, era una suma de varias problemáticas que se habían condensado en ese mortal coctel que tiene a la nación colombiana con un pié en el abismo. Y el gobierno intenta hacer lo que puede, pero la persistencia de los ataques en su contra de ambos lados de la barrera, tanto desde la izquierda más radical como desde la derecha más recalcitrante6, aunque al final, también el jefe del colombiano tiene la culpa de lo que está sucediendo.

Y por un instante, Antonio quiere olvidarse de sus problemas, de sus fracasos, de la crisis que lo carcome, de la corrupción clientelista de su jefe, de los burdos escándalos de sus monarcas, de la corrupción anárquica de sus principales partidos. Siente ese dolor impotente, en el que se siente atado de manos porque no sabe de qué forma ayudar, como puede ayudar a su hijo para que sortee todo aquel espantoso trance que lo carcome con lentitud espantosa.

—por dios… Pablito, niño mío… por lo que más quieras, resiste… no te me vayas… no te me vayas…

Las lágrimas fluyen. No puede resistirlo. Aun llorando, le da un tierno beso en la frente al inconsciente. Intenta limpiarse las lágrimas con el antebrazo, y sale del cuarto. Los demás esperan al ibérico. Francis también espera por noticias.

— ¿_Antoine_?

El español simplemente rompe en llanto, abrazando al francés.

—se me va, Francis… se me va y yo no puedo hacer nada… —dice el español entre sollozos desesperados de angustia y dolor. — no puedo hacer nada.

1 Se refiere al escándalo suscitado por la desviación de fondos de las donaciones hechas al partido popular español entre 2005 y 2010. De acuerdo a los testimonios de Luis Bárcenas, ex contable del partido popular, muchos de esos dineros fueron desviados a cuentas en Luxemburgo y Suiza, a cuentas que le pertenecen a Mariano Rajoy, actual presidente de gobierno español.

2 **Headcanon: **la casa de Antonio se ubica en la gran vía, por lo que podría describirla como un palacete neoclásico, con un amplio jardín trasero.

3 Mientras escribo en tiempo real, el gobierno nacional, en vista de los hechos ocurridos el 28 de agosto de 2013, ha decidido declarar el estado de **ley marcial**, por lo que el ejército colombiano ha tomado control del orden público en Bogotá y en otras ciudades del país. (30 de agosto)

4 Se refiere al paro de febrero 23-marzo 8 de este año, también conocido como **paro nacional cafetero.**

5 Recientemente se ha desatado un escándalo entre los gobiernos de España y cuba, por la muerte de uno de los disidentes cubanos más conocidos de la isla en un extraño accidente automovilístico, y en el que se vio involucrado un diputado de la Generalitat de Catalunya.

6 **Nunca** se ha visto que un gobierno haya despertado la oposición conjunta de dos sectores tan contrarios como lo son la **extrema izquierda** como la **extrema derecha**. La peculiaridad del gobierno de santos ha estado en que no solo es el POLO (principal partido de izquierda en Colombia) el que hace oposición, sino también el **centro democrático, **el cual es de alineación de ultraderecha conservadora, el cual también hace oposición contra el gobierno. Personalmente tengo que decir: **esto es raro. **Solo en pocas democracias puede verse este extraño fenómeno, en el que la derecha y la izquierda se unan para hacer oposición, cuando por lo general sucede que la izquierda se opone a la derecha y viceversa. Esto demuestra sencillamente que **la oposición no está dejando gobernar**.


End file.
